Familiar
A Familiar is a spirit that accompanies you as your friend and ally. It is not a real creature, and doesn't need to eat or breathe. A familiar is obtained with the Arcane Familiar feat, and you may select a different familiar by retraining said feat. Attributes By default, the familiar has the following attributes: * Attacks: A familiar can't attack. * Defenses: A familiar uses the master's defenses. * Skills and Checks: A familiar uses the owner's bonuses for all skill checks and ability checks. * Hit points: A familiar has 1 hit point, but a missed attack never damages it. * Destruction of a Familiar: If the familiar is reduced to 0 hit points or fewer, it is destroyed. After the next short rest or extended rest, it reappears in passive mode in the master's space. * Death of a Familiar: The familiar dies when the owner dies, and is restored to life when the owner is restored to life. After being restored, the familiar reappears in passive mode in the master's space. * Immunity: A familiar can't be hit by its master's attacks, although the master can ignore this benefit. * Senses: The familiars with special senses (such as blindsight or low-light vision) apply to the familiar, not the master. * Communication: The master and familiar speak to one another in a special arcane language, and other creatures only hear gibberish from the master, and grunts and squeaks from the familiar. The familiar doesn't understand other languages, but can parrot back what it hears, allowing you to understand anything it repeats back to you in a language you know. * Size: Tiny * No Flanking: A familiar can't flank. * Objects: A familiar can't pick up or manipulate objects unless otherwise noted. However, it can't ignore solid objects. Note: As stated in the introduction for familiars, they are not true creatures. Per the Player Handbook 2 FAQ, non-creatures do not provoke opportunity attacks. Familiar Modes Familiars can be in active mode or passive mode. They can be switched between them as a minor action. * Passive: The passive familiar is on your person, perching on your shoulder or hiding in your pocket. In this mode, it shares your space. *: No Targeting: A passive familiar can't be targeted by any effect. *: No Damage: A passive familiar can't be damaged by any effect. * Active: In active mode, a familiar is not on your person and may be moved around. It takes up the space of a tiny creature. *: Movement: By using a move action, the master can move the familiar it's speed using one of its movement modes. *: Range Limit: A familiar can't normally move more than 20 squares away from you. If, at the end of the master's turn, the familiar is more than 20 squares away, it teleports into the master's square and enters passive mode. *: Actions: A familiar can use skills and take actions as normal, but the master must use the relevant action to order it do so. The familiar doesn't have its own set of actions to use. Heroic tier Familiars Paragon tier Familiars Epic tier Familiars |- |Lingering Nightmare | * You gain a +2 bonus to Intimidate checks. * You gain resist 5 psychic. If you already have resist psychic, increase the resistance by 2. |- |Shadow Incarnate | * You gain a +2 bonus to Stealth checks. * You gain darkvision. |- |Silver Lamp | * You gain a +2 bonus to Religion and Arcana checks. * You gain a +2 bonus to saving throws against effects created by demons. |} Other familiars Sha'ir familiars Familiar from Widow of Arach-Tinilith theme ! Category:Game rules